Dangerous
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: MarikxMai He was dangerous. She knew that, her friends knew that, everyone knew that. Somehow, though, she found herself being pulled closer and closer to him despite it all. One shot.


DIS: Dum, dee-dee, dum...I really like this couple. I don't know why, but I'm becoming obsessed with it! I have a really good AU idea for it...(cackles)

--

_Title: Dangerous_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: MarikxMai He was dangerous. She knew that, her friends knew that, everyone knew that. Somehow, though, she found herself being pulled closer and closer to him despite it all. One shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Marik/Mai; illusionshipping; one shot; second attempt at this couple_

--

_Dangerous_

He was dangerous.

There were no other words to describe Marik Ishtar, the resurrected yami of his abiou, Malik. He wasn't liked among those that knew him, but the women who were oblivious to how sadistic he truly was adored him. As for Mai Kujaku, she was inexplicably drawn to him. She knew by the way his eyes sometimes searched the room when he knew Yuugi and his friends were around that he was looking for her; his eyes would hold hers for a moment and then he would return to whatever it was that he had been doing. She shouldn't enjoy those moments. She shouldn't enjoy his company.

Her friends hated him, especially Jounouchi, who wasn't only spiteful because he had been sent to the Shadow Realm by Marik, but also because of the way he had treated Mai during their duel. She thought it was sweet of him to think of her, and even though her dreams had been haunted of that night for some time, he had never truly frightened her after he was resurrected in a mortal body. And really, the dreams hadn't been nightmares. There was a strange seduction in the things he had done to her: the specific trap card he used to bind her, his pet name for her, and his attitude towards her in general. It had almost been gentle compared to his treatment of the others.

Perhaps, subconsciously, Mai had always known this and it was her reason for being unable to do any harm towards him. Jounouchi was always picking fights with him, threatening to punch his lights out; now that Marik no longer had the Sennen Rod, he wasn't really that threatening. Nonetheless, Marik would give Jounouchi a cursory glance and then laugh at him as though he were a trained court entertainer and he were a king. Mai would watch it all with a vague expression as Anzu or Honda or Otogi attempted to start their own fight with Marik. Yuugi remained in the back, having forgiven Marik and allowing him a second chance. He believed Marik could change and so far, he hadn't gone around attacking people. As for Mai, she knew that Marik wouldn't let her fight with him any more than he would try and fight with her. She was the only one other than Isis, Yuugi, and, grudgingly, Malik, who did not bring up his past issues for retribution.

Now, as Mai sat beside Anzu and Shizuka at a club as they chattered about some inane thing or another, she found herself looking to the two Ishtars across from the room. Malik was talking to Yuugi while Marik seemed to be half-listening to some girl that was attempting to flirt with him. She had never actually seen a girl near Marik because she made it a point to keep her eyes averted from such activities of him. For some reason she was unable to comprehend, it irritated her.

_Humph,_ she thought in her mind snidely, eyeing the girl with contempt. _If she thinks that she's going to achieve anything looking like _that_ then she has got a completely other thing coming. _Her eyes narrowed as the girl leaned in, laughing, and touching Marik's arm. He didn't move his arm, but gave a suave smile that came easy to his face. He and Malik were experts at such expressions, even if Malik's was a more beautiful one than Marik's, which was a handsomer kind. _What kind of girl just touches a guy as soon as she meets him? _She demanded to herself. _I don't even do that and I am perfectly content in my body! _She straightened in her chair, her eyes spitting fire as though someone had disagreed with her thoughts.

"Mai, are you okay?" Shizuka queried innocently. Mai's head snapped from the scene across the dance floor and she gave a quick smile to the two younger girls that peered at her curiously. Anzu looked to the other side of the room and laughed.

"Jounouchi is flirting with girls, of course." She winked at Mai. "We all know how much you like him." Mai snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder self-importantly. Shizuka and Anzu glanced to each other, raising their eyebrows.

"As if I would get together with him. He doesn't deserve me." She sniffed and took out her compact to pretend to adjust her cosmetics. Anzu chuckled at Mai's comment and continued with her conversation with Shizuka. Mai glanced at them and then lowered her lipstick, turning the compact so that she could glance over it. The girl's face was close enough to Marik's to kiss him and he didn't appear to be moving back any time soon. _Maybe when she leans in to kiss him...No! If he doesn't pull away and they actually do kiss – I mean, I don't care. He's not my guy or anything, but..._

She snapped her compact and frowned to herself. It was true: there was no reason for her to get angry that some girl was flirting with Marik and he was enduring it. She had no relationship with him - they weren't even _friends_. Somehow, though, she felt that they had a secret connection that no one else knew about or could see. It was if she could look at him for a mere moment and as soon as he returned the look, everything would be fine. No comforting words would be needed; no hugs or kisses or anything would be required from him - simply a look.

_I'm being ridiculous,_ Mai scolded herself, turning to the bar and taking the last drink from her Piña Colada. _Sure, he might have flirted with me during our duel, but it seems to me as if he's quite done with that crush. Besides, what does he have to offer me? He doesn't have any money, no connections, no job – nothing! He's practically living off the Ishtars. He just _inherited_ their name. _Even though she spoke the cruel words inside her head, they didn't ring true and she found herself rising to her feet, preparing to wrench that hussy off Marik.

"I'll be right back," she told the girls. "I have to use the bathroom – quick!"

"Okay, we'll be here, Mai," Shizuka responded.

"I'll make sure no one steals your seat," Anzu added, turning and flinging her dancer legs over the seat. Mai smiled to them thankfully and then dove into the crowds to get to the other side of the room as quickly as possible. She plunged out of the sweaty, mingling scents and her violet eyes darted around to find which way she needed to go. Seeing Marik's table only a few feet away, she sauntered over there, brushing her hair from her face. She would show this girl who was the better woman.

"Marik." Marik looked up in boredom and his smile turned lazy when his eyes landed on Mai's fair features. She turned to the girl and arched a brow, her smile cool and arrogant. "I'm sorry, hon, but I think you need to scram." The girl stared at her, her mouth open in shock. "As in now," Mai added with a hard edge to her voice. The girl's jaw snapped closed and she flushed in embarrassment and a bit of anger, stumbling out of her seat and mumbling her apologies. Mai gave her another icy smile and then settled into the seat she had just vacated, looking more than a little pleased with herself.

_Ha, _she thought smugly. _Bet you weren't expecting that, were you little girl? _Suddenly, though, she realized what position she had just gotten into. Freezing, she glanced at Marik and saw an amused smirk curling his lips upward. Glaring, she demanded, "What? I can't come and sit where I should be allowed to sit?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"I never said a word," he drawled. "As for being allowed to sit where you can sit...Well, someone was sitting there just a moment ago and I really doubt there is something special about that seat, my dear." He leaned his cheek in his hand, his elbow propped on the table. Mai tapped her foot nervously beneath the table, her eyes moving up his arm to his face.

_He has strong arms..._ She thought. _And hands, _she added to herself. _A woman should never underestimate a man's hands. _She looked away from Marik to stare into the dancing crowd, spacing out for a moment to envision a perverse idea of where exactly those hands could be on her body. Her mouth tilted upward in a smile. _Yes, that would be nice. _She blinked and quickly shook herself from those kinds of thoughts about the man across from her and rose to her feet. "I don't even know why I came over here."

"That makes two of us," he answered. "Go ahead back to your cheerleading friends. I'll go find someone else to entertain me. You really did interrupt my plans for tonight, my dear. That girl would have done anything I wanted if I asked." He smirked tauntingly up at Mai, who glowered at him. For some reason, she kept forgetting that this man wasn't Yuugi or Jounouchi; he was dangerous in all the ways a man could be.

Settling back in her chair, she gave him a cool look across the table as she dug in her purse for her cell phone to call Anzu. She waited until Anzu picked up. "Anzu? Hi, hon. I found a _friend_ of mine and decided to hang with him for awhile. I'll call you tomorrow, though, alright?" She paused as Anzu cheerfully responded and then said, "Bye." She snapped her cell phone closed and tucked it back in her purse. "Almost every other guy I know is a skank. Let's see if I can keep you from converting."

His eyes glittered in humor. "Let's," he agreed.

Mai, as an expert of men, was able to clear a circle around any actions that Marik made that might have suggested to women that he was actually available and Mai was only a friend. She smiled sickeningly at him, – much to his amusement – took his hand in hers, gazed at him over the table as if he was the most important thing in the world, and once even reached up to run a finger down the side of his face. That was when things became interesting.

"They see me as a genuine threat," Mai boasted with a smirk. "Those women won't dare to come near me while I'm sitting at this table. As long as you're in the same room as me, hon, I don't need to see you sucking at some girl's face – or the other way around." Marik chuckled.

"And yet the blonde boy that pants at your heels is allowed to? I see no reasoning behind that." Mai snorted and lifted the third Piña Colada she had ordered since the beginning of the night and took a deep drink of it. "If you intend on distracting me, my dear, you are failing miserable." She shot him a sharp look, hearing the subtle challenge in his words.

"Am I?" She glanced around and found that Shizuka and Anzu had gone missing from the bar across the room and Malik and Yuugi were no where to be found. As far as she knew, her usual friends were hiding in the crowds, either dancing or lurking in the shadows on the completely other side of the club. _Okay, you can do this, _she told herself confidently. _You're Mai Kujaku! No man can intimidate you, especially a guy that can't fight a battle for himself without a Sennen Item. Yes...He'll know why men pant at my heels like they do! _Smirking inwardly, she let out a deep sigh, rising to her feet. "Well, then. I guess I'll just have to be your body guard if not your distraction." He laughed softly.

"Apparently."

"But...that doesn't mean I can't try." She turned slowly and walked to where he was sitting. He watched her carefully as she moved towards him. She brushed her fingertips over his shoulder, feeling the strength in it, and then slid her hand over it, moving slowly to settle herself in his lap. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Her breath caught in her throat and she gave a husky laugh. "You're not allowed to touch what you don't deserve, Marik."

"I used to believe that I deserved the world, my dear. That qualifies me as deserving you." She shivered and slipped her hands at the nape of his neck, her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to believe it was from fear or nervousness, but knew that was a feeble lie to keep what she had once believed as rationality in check. She wished she could have ignored Marik. She wished she could have ignored any attraction she had ever felt for him. It was hard to choose between the boy that was devoted to you and the man that, even though he knew it was possible she might hate him, continued to subtly pursue her.

He bent his head while she was absorbed in her conflicting thoughts and moved his mouth along her bare shoulder and up her neck to her jaw. She sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to give him better ease. His lips were hot, burning kisses over her skin that seemed cold compared to his. His hands, firm and powerful at her waist, stroked up to her back and shoulder blades, moving back down to the expanse of skin that was revealed from the parting of her shirt. She shuddered as his fingers skimmed over her flesh. He paused in his domination over her neck and leaned back, searching her face with his heavy eyes.

"So. You don't hate me, do you, Mai Kujaku?" He sounded satisfied. Indeed, it was more of a statement than a question, but she gave her head the slightest shake in reply. His smile was languid. "Very good." He pulled her face to his and captured her lips with his own. A burst of electricity sizzled through her like nothing before and she was fairly certain that she was dying or being reborn as an angel. His mouth wasn't hard like she had expected it to be, but soft; he held a pressure that was unyielding, but pleasant. She couldn't hear the volume of the club any longer. It was drowned out by the fast thuds of her heart; it was made invisible by the intensity of Marik's lips on hers, coaxing her into a delirium that was close to a blissful insanity.

She finally forced herself to pull away, but her body, no matter how hard she screamed in her mind, remained snuggled against his. She didn't lift herself from straddling his hips or cupping his neck. In fact, she was perfectly comfortable in her position, more comfortable than she had ever been. Marik eyed her and then licked his lips slowly of her lipstick. Blinking, she drew her own hand up, but he caught it and leaned down to kiss the palm of it.

"No, my dear, you are just fine." She shivered at the seductive tone in his voice, but still couldn't find enough strength to draw herself from his body. The warmth was intoxicating and almost too much to bear. He smiled. "Why don't we retire somewhere? Just the two of us."

Her heart could have stopped if it was possible. She had had one-night stands. It wasn't uncommon. Somehow, though, she was getting the feeling that this wouldn't be an I'll-never-speak-to-you-again-even-if-I-see-you-so-it's-okay sort of thing. This was an I-want-you-too-bad-right-now-to-wait-so-let's-do-it-and-talk-later sort of thing. She knew it was going to bring trouble later, but...

"Alright," she agreed.

--

Mai opened her eyes to unfamiliar settings and darted a look to the clock. It was a bit past five in the morning, so she could still sneak out of the mansion without any of the other Ishtars knowing what had taken place in the room. _Well, unless they heard us, _she reflected dryly. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling blankly, more than a bit confused. Generally, she regretted one-night stands either because the man was worthless or he had performed badly. For once, though, there was no regret, no shame, no embarrassment, just...contentment.

Being content was hardly an emotion she was accustomed to, as Mai had rarely had any reasons to feel content in her life until she made her first friends out of Yuugi and the others. She sat up, letting the sheet drop to her lap and peered through the darkness at the figure sleeping beside her. She leaned over his shoulder and he turned, one of his arms moving around her waist and pulling her onto his torso. "Are you leaving?" He asked mildly.

"Malik and Isis don't need to know that I'm here," she answered softly, unsurprised that he was awake. "Especially Malik," she added as an afterthought. "He's been becoming close friends with Yuugi and Ryou." He snorted, but made no comment as he might have before. His fingers traced her face absently and she closed her eyes to keep the feeling locked away where no one could find it. He raised himself up to kiss her and then released her without a word. "...Goodbye." She had never said goodbye to a man in bed before. It was new for her.

"We'll talk about this later, my dear," he assured. "Trust me, we will."

"Okay," was her faint murmur as she slipped out of bed. She dressed hastily and then exited his room, closing the door quietly behind herself. Mai snuck through the darkness and down the stairs, but was stopped at the end of the stairs when the kitchen door opened, the light snapping out to her, blinding her briefly. Suddenly, a gentle hand took her hand and guided her into the light. She blinked rapidly and when her vision cleared, she wasn't faced with Malik like she had expected, but Isis Ishtar, his older sister. "...Isis?"

"I figured you would wake before the sun came up, so I woke a little early myself to talk to you," Isis replied in her steady, calm voice. She had the haunted, beautiful eyes of a woman who had seen too much in her lifetime. There was a small glimmer of hope in those depths, however, and Mai was getting the unsettling feeling that it was pointed towards her. "Mai...We do not know each other very well, but after I knew that Marik brought you home, I concluded that I should speak with you. I know from Malik that he has his casual fun with women when they go out...But nothing like this. This is serious."

"Hon, you are badly mistaken – "

"No," Isis interrupted in the same voice, "I fear you are the one who seems to be misinformed – by your own heart or Marik's actions, I cannot be sure. Marik does not bring anyone to the house. Not _anyone_. Malik is more observant than anyone would assume. He watches Marik closely, not only to make certain he does nothing bad, but simply to understand him better. He understands Marik's feelings towards you very well. Perhaps you ought to consider over your own feelings for Marik, because I can tell you he is quite serious about you."

"Why do you care?" Mai questioned a bit harshly. "He tortured your family!"

"A bit, but he has grown better. He has actually helped Malik in many ways. He killed our father and he had restricted Malik's movements. He hated being a tomb keeper. Now, because of Marik's interference, he is no longer stuck in the Pharaoh's tomb. He also introduced Malik to Yuugi and the others. He never would have made friends on his own if not for that fact. Nobody else sees it this way. Malik never did until I explained it to him. This was why I allowed Marik to stay with us. I did not want to make any rash moves."

"...Please, Isis, don't ask me about this yet. I'm still so confused about what is happening." Mai pressed her arms around her in an unconscious gesture she had used far too many times when she was younger or feeling alone. "Let me think. Marik said that we would talk. I'm not going to avoid him. We'll talk and figure it out." Isis's mouth curved in a small, rare smile.

"Thank you." Mai nodded and then left the kitchen at Isis's gesture. She hurried to the doors and exited the mansion, feeling a pain behind her eyes. When she got into her car, she looked in the mirror and stared in surprise at the tears that had streaked unknowingly down her cheeks. She reached up, bemused, and brushed a finger over the line of tears on one of her cheeks.

_Why am I crying...?_

--

"Can I ask you something, Anzu?" Mai questioned as the two girls were strolling through the town square. Anzu turned to her brightly, smiling curiously. "Why is that you and the others can't simply give Marik a second chance like Yuugi did? – Like Isis and Malik did? They were the ones most affected by him, you realize." Anzu's smile faded and she looked deeply thoughtful. "He's not as bad as he used to be," she ventured hopefully.

"No," Anzu agreed, "but he put Jounouchi's mind in the Shadow Realm, Mai. He put _your _mind in the Shadow Realm! He even tried to send Yuugi, Atemu, and Malik to the Shadow Realm during that final duel."

"Hon, hasn't it always been you who told me that everyone deserved a second chance? After all, I used to hate your guys' guts. So did Otogi, and Kaiba isn't so much of an enemy anymore now that duel monsters have become a little unpopular." Anzu hesitated, looking uncertain. "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't judge Marik because of what he did."

"I know. It's just...hard to forgive him after all the pain we had to go through during that time. I know he doesn't have a Sennen Item anymore, but he still frightens me a little." Mai took a deep breath and let it out steadily. Anzu was the more rational one of those that disliked Marik still and had decided that, since she was a girl, her friend, and logical when it came to these sorts of things, she would confess what had happened a few nights before to her.

"I'm going to lay a secret on you, hon." Anzu looked to her questionably. "You remember when we went to that club and I supposedly went off with a friend?" The cerulean eyes that were staring at her held no judgment, only confusion at her words. "I was with Marik." And then the eyes were wide and shocked and horrified all at the same time. "I slept with him, Anzu."

"Oh, my God!" She gasped. Mai frowned in disapproval.

"It really isn't that big of – "

"No, no, I'm not saying it about that! _Look!_" Mai slowly turned around and saw the subject of their conversation crossing the street towards the side where they were. The two girls halted and waited as Marik strolled languidly down towards them, his hands in his pockets. He smirked to each of them. "Um...Do you need to speak to Mai alone?" Anzu questioned nervously.

"Actually, I do." She nodded and hastened away, giving thumbs up to Mai, her own vague sign of approval. Relief flooded through her and she waved as Anzu made a phone with her hand, mouthing, 'Call me later!' to her and hurrying around the corner. Marik had watched it all with an amused expression. When he turned to her, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Should I assume you told her something?"

"You should," she replied cautiously. He chuckled and then held a hand out to her, his eyes seemingly guarded. She took it without hesitation and he led her down the street from the way she and Anzu had come. "Marik – "

"She seemed willing enough to accept me," he interrupted. "How likely would she – "

"No, _I _get to talk first," she told him with a hard stare. He raised his eyebrows, but fell silent obligingly. Her pulse was racing and she was hoping to whatever merciful god that Isis had been correct about her assumption of his feelings for her. She knew that her own feelings were that, but wasn't willing to say the words. She had never said them to anyone and wasn't quite to say them yet. "I want to be your girlfriend." _Not exactly tactful, _she mused, _but I see no reason why I should make a speech when it all amounts to the same thing. _

"You seem to have forgotten the small issue of your annoying friends, my dear," he informed her with a slight smile.

"I have Anzu's support," she replied flippantly, "and I'm sure Yuugi isn't going to complain. The only ones who are going to pose a problem are Shizuka, Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi. With Anzu and Yuugi going at them, they're bound to accept my decision eventually. I'm not really that concerned with that. I just need to know whether or not you...want me." He paused and she took a few steps forward before stopping as well, her hand dropping from his. He was almost glaring at her.

"The only reason I am able to go through this dull life of mine is because of you," he pointed out. "I can assure you that I want you. There is nothing else that interests me." She stared at him, warmed to the core by his words that were unintentionally romantic and completely sincere. She stepped towards him and slipped her arms around his waist, sighing as she pressed her face in his chest.

"I've never had someone to love," she mumbled faintly.

He chuckled. "That makes two of us."

_Finis_

--

DIS: (melting to a puddle of goo in front of her computer) Ahh...Such yummy Marik/Mai-ness. They have to be the most kick-ass couple ever. I wish it was more popular. Anyway, I'm not sure how I did on keeping them in character. I think I did alright with Mai, but as for Marik – well, it could be debated. Please leave a review on your way out and tell me how you liked it! Ciao!


End file.
